His Eyes Like Fire
by Naito-akaNATO
Summary: She wasn't your normal girl and he is a murder. She is afraid of him and Jekyll can not stop Hyde from getting what he wants this time. Rated M for:Rape, Language and violence. Hyde/OC onesided same time as in the musical.
1. Chapter 1

Dancing with the Devil

I stared into his eyes red as fire and just as passionate. No emotion was on his face but he did not disguise the primal intent that lingered there. He was mad or insane but can one be both at the same time. Both, Stubborn doctor and Time hardened murderer. The Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, no fiercer nor kinder man could you have met. In the day he was the sweet doctor, but night swiftly changed his demeanor. To that of a cold blooded killer, a monster if you will beneath the façade of normalcy. Who am I you may ask yourself? I am Lucille and this is not a fairy tale of hansom princes or of Magic godmother's this is London, England the city of Aristocracy and sin.

Sisters how odd they are, especially if they are your elder not really knowing their place in the world but still wanting to control every aspect of it. I would not ever want to be the eldest for they feel the need to grow up too fast. Emma daddy's pride and joy, everything he could ever want in a daughter. She was kind, had exquisite manners, and never lied on a single day of her living, but did she ever have fun when she was younger? I expect not for our mother's death most likely rattled her quite a bit.

I was always the trouble maker never cared for manners or etiquette, and never liked wearing "What is proper of a woman of your status." The rules were stifling, I never was good enough as a daughter for my father so I dressed as a boy, acted like a boy, and even talked like a boy so that maybe I would be better accepted. I guess my father got tired of trying to knock me out of it, and decided if I wanted to I could be like the son he never had. He taught me many things about philosophy, science, and math.

By the time I was twenty one my sister had fiancé and I had no one. Of course who would want to marry some girl who was obviously not a well behaved stay at home wife. My sister's soon to be husband was none other than the towns handsomest and richest doctor, His name was Dr. Jekyll . He was quite an eccentric man, always wanting to come up with a cure for some disease his father died of.

The towns' people or commoners were my favorite group to be around while I was at "business meetings" or so my father thought. They were very humble but in a way I guess you would have to be to survive the abysmal living conditions. There had been terror on the streets for some time now; I asked around at the local pub what was causing such a stir in the town. Murder in the streets of London. I hear people telling me to be wary for any one I meet on the street isn't just one person but two.

It was just 5 o' clock in the morning when a scream rang like a bell across the town. The nightmare had come again. We were all running around like chickens with out our heads towards the noise. When we arrived the bloody scene was played in front of us a man in his thirties with multiple stab wounds all over his chest and back. Dead, and the murderer no where to be scene.

So now here I am in my father's study reading a book and not listening to a word he said from his usual 'Stay out of the alleys and streets' speech.

"Are you even listening!?"He shouted at me getting very flustered now.

"Yes in fact what you just got through saying was 'Don't go meddling with the commoners or go near alley ways' am I correct?"

He was getting really huffy now but before he could speak my sister entered the room. Queue fatherly adornment, "Emma my dear what brings you to my study today?"

He smiled all forms of the argument far from his face. "My dear father, your presence is needed at the town hall for a meeting."

"Yes, well I will go now then." He left the room in a bustle.

"Sister" she started "I do believe you have his feathers ruffled. What did you do this time?" She was smiling

"Just proving to him he uses the safety speech too much." Yawning as I said so.

"Well he is right one can not be too carful now days." She said a little uneasily.

"True, I am going out for a walk." I heard and echo of 'Be carful' before closing the door behind me.

It was around dusk and I was walking around the harbor, the sea air twirling my short brown hair. I watched silently as the sun set beyond the sea. I turned to walk back home when something caught my eye a glint it was the general being pinned by a cane but who was holding it all I caught was "That's another one of you gone..Teddy!" I ran but not before he who killed the general saw me. His eyes caught mine when I turned to look. An in a flash he was gone.

I was so frightened by the encounter I did not stray from the house for three whole days. Another scream another murder, and another time my curiosity leads to my undoing. I walked out of the house fully intending to just go to the market and look around but once again was caught up in the beauty of the sunset. It wasn't until the sun had gone down that I realized it was dark. Swearing so fiercely that my mother would be rolling in her grave I ran as fast as I could towards a house any house. I almost passed by Dr. Jekyll's house but stopped for I heard something like arguing coming from inside.

"This is not a dream my friend and it will never end this one is a nightmare that goes on!" screamed a voice that sounded like Jekyll but I knew it wasn't him.

"Soon you will die and my silence will hide you."Now it was Jekyll's voice I wonder what could be happening.

"-You'll never be able to separate Jekyll from Hyde!"

"God damn you Hyde you take all your evil deeds and you rot in HELL!"Screamed Jekyll

"See you there Jekyll."

I was to busy cursing my curiosity to see Hyde coming out of Jekyll's home.

"Ah, what have we here?" a smooth baritone's voice that sounded oddly like-

"Oh no…"

Cliff

Lucille:whos behind me?

Me:you'll have to wait to find out...

5 reviews before I write the next one


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all my faithful readers I am proud to announce that this is most likely the first time I have posted twice in two days I now know after reading the synopsis that I put the confrontation in the wrong place but I think it is better suited there for this story so with out further ado I must begin.

"_What have we here?"A smooth baritone's voice that sounded oddly like-_

"_Oh no…"_

"Hmm…? It seems as if I have caught a timid mouse spying on me."

I stood there still silent and shaking not knowing what to do. I couldn't win against him he was muscular and tall and I was just barely five foot. His eyes were speculating but cruelty lay in their depths, he stepped closer now a foot away.

"The mouse says nothing, not surprising to me." He was now crushing me against the wall.

"Does this mouse have a name I wonder?" I decided that I couldn't keep quiet forever

"Lucille." my voice did not tremble and for that I was grateful it was bad enough the brute thought correctly that I was scared with out giving him proof.

"Lucille, Lucille what ever are you doing out this late at night?" he said with a little more than smugness in his voice.

I was angry now

"It's none of yours."

His eyes turned to fire then with in a second I was above him being choked against a wall.

"You are a foolish woman to speak those words…"

"Oh really" My bravery coming back to me I spat right into his eye causing him to flinch and look away and for that split second I was free. I ran and what surprised me was to hear him laughing after me.

"You may always run my dear but you can never hide from Edward Hyde." I quickly crossed into an alley and I could have sworn he passed me but as soon as I stepped out I was pulled back in by two large hands.

It was him Hyde I probably had fear all over my face because he was smiling wolfishly at me. I shivered and tried to kick him but it was in vain he caught my foot. It was like a child fighting with its father or trying to; he slid his hand up my skirts as I once again curse myself for wearing a dress today. I felt his hand at the edge of my bloomers and could do nothing but struggle as only one of his hands was pinning down my own.

He pulled down my bloomers and carefully unbuttoned his waist coat and trousers. I tried with all my might to kick him, scratch him, slap him, even scream but Hyde foreseeing this had gagged me and tied my hands. He entered me time and time again each time I fought and lost until he had come over his edge and spilled himself into me.

He just got up put himself together and walked away after untying my hands and leaving me in agony. I managed to put myself together well enough for no one to notice the difference and walked home as I walked inside our butler greeted me. I left him with the message that no one else should bother me tonight and so I slept. I woke from my nightmare they had been occurring for four weeks now.

I was surprised at how fast I recovered after a week I left my house and began walking around the market but now I was ever wary of the time and was always off the street after the sun had begun to set. Now I watch it silently in my room. Not as beautiful as the harbor but safer.

The murders continued until the five generals were dead and then a sad death no body ever saw coming Lucy someone who I was well acquainted with and who I shared my laughter about our names had been stabbed by Hyde. It had been a month since that day Hyde had- well you know that story. I was mourning her as I heard whispers that it had been Dr. Jekyll.

Well I knew that truth all to well, I knew it was him but he was not in his own mind it was Hyde. It was the day of the wedding but I was not feeling well and my sister being so kind said that I should stay home. For that I was grateful even though it had not been Jekyll I still did not want to be around him because I knew that I was well pregnant. I was now about two months, I sat around the house reading when I heard crying coming from the door way.

I looked and there was Emma balling her eyes out behind the library door.

"What happened Emma, My dearest sister?" I found myself asking as I hugged her tightly.

"He is dead Luci he's really dead!" A whole new load of tears dropped on my shirt.

As I comforted her I asked "Who?"

"Jekyll" as soon as she said that name we both fell to the floor me in shock and her still crying.

It was an hour or so before she stopped. She wanted to go to bed so I walked her to her room and said good night. I was planning to go to my own room but then a thought struck me. My child had no father and was now a bastard as much as I hated to admit it I needed to leave maybe to America that was a safe bet.

So I walked to my father's study and knocked.

"Yes, come in."

I couldn't let on to the fact about my "condition"

"Father I wish to go to America."

He looked shocked

"America why?"

"I no longer feel safe here after what happened…"

He nodded his head "But why America?"

"They are an entire ocean away therefore I feel it would be safer."

He agreed softly and sent me to bed saying my voyage would be ready in a week.


End file.
